Life With A BackBone
by The Great Author Of FanFics
Summary: Basically A/S and T/H and K gets a girl with a "Brother" who can destroy the world! Wah ha ha ha!!! sorry! Oh Yeah! Rei is jealous and tries to get Asuka away from Shinji through their dreams. Author Fact: I have seen part of NGE so back off.
1. BackBones And Dares

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff so if you do I beg of you don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff so if you do I beg of you don't sue me!

****

**My First Fanfic So NO MURDER In The Reviews Please. Also keep in mind I**

****Just started writing a love fic so I have No clue where it is going to end up.

**One warning: Shinji has a backbone from the very start.**

**Also I have never seen NGE so I go on theories and what I have heard and such.**

**I plan to buy some DVDs soon.**

**Also let me know if I use Japenese too much. I am currently**

****trying** to learn it and use it by second nature. **

****

**Life With A Backbone By The Realms**

**Chapter 1**

**Back Bones And Dares **

****

**Shinji looked at Asuka, watching her eat her breakfast.**

**Watch as she tried to act disgusted by the food before her, but he could see her perfect**

****lips** curve upward into the smallest smile.**

**"What are you staring at BAKA?!?!" Asuka snapped finally due to Shinji's non-stop staring.**

****"You."** Shinji replied in monotone.**

**"..." "PERFERT! STOP STARING!"**

**"Why? Do I make you uncomfortable?" Shinji chuckled with an obvious grin on his face.**

**"NO!!! I just don't... um... want some perfer..." Asuka started to get quiet. Shinji's only response was grinning more before getting up.**

**"Hurry up or you'll be late for school." Shinji told Asuka while collecting the dishes.**

**"Huh?" Asuka looks at what she is wearing, her pajamas. "Oh."**

**With that Asuka quickly runs to her room to get dressed. Shinji watches her go. Turns back to washing the dishes. Smiles. "Silly girl."**

****

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the sound Misato woke up to. "Waz zat?"**

****

**"I have NOTHING to wear!!! NOTHING!!! It's STILL in the laundry room!!!"**

**"Here." Came the simple reply from her doorway.**

**"Huh?" At her doorway stood Shinji holding her school uniform in his hand.**

**"Here." Shinji said again a bit louder.**

**"Uh...thanks...how did you..."**

**"It was just lying there so I ran threw the wash for you."**

**Asuka got stars in her eyes after hearing this. "OHHHH!!! Thank you Shinji!"**

****With this Asuka, clad in bra and panties, hugged him.

****"Arigatoo."** Noticing what she is wearing. "PERFERT!!!" Sweatdrop by Shinji and Misato who had come upon the schene earlier.**

****"Asuka.**Darling. You left your door open." Shinji replied in a fake French accent.**

****"HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!** HHHUUUUU!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Misato couldn't help but burst out loud at that one. She had been laughing a lot more due to the fact that Shinji had grown a backbone.**

****"AAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!"** Asuka screamed as she slammed her door shut hitting Misato in the head who had been hunched over with her hands on her knees trying to regain her breath.**

**"Uhhhhhhgggg!" was all Misato got out before falling unconscious on the floor.**

***Sigh* Shinji then picked Misato up and carried her back to her room.**

****

**School**

**"C' mon Shinji, admit it, you liked it." Touji and Kensuke had not stopped asking him if he liked it since he told them what happened that morning. He was starting to get annoyed. Since the two were walking next to him he decided to pull a move.**

***Bam, Bam* Shinji had brought his fists up from his elbow and smaked the two in the faces. (Three stooges move. HEY they are called the stooges/ 3 stooges!)**

**"OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" that was the noise that spread silence for a half mile radius with people wondering what that noise was.**

**"That hurt!" was Touji's reply. Kensuke didn't respond due to the fact that he was unconscious. **

**"Aren't you overdoing it on the weights?"**

**Shinji let out a 'heh'.**

****"Nope."

****Facefualt.** After a few minutes the two drag Kensuke to the nurse's office and leave him there. ("Him again?")**

**"Will lets hurry up. I don't want to be late."**

**"Why? Hikari going to give you a big wet smooch if you get there early?"**

**Touji blushed at that. "N...no...she jus....just said that she would... will... um..."**

**"You don't have to tell me."**

***Phew***

**Shinji smirked. "I'll get to see it in a moment." Touji facefaulted.**

****"Whaaaa?"

**"Oh yeah, and I got Kensuke's camcorder." After seeing his friend facefault again Shinji's smirk got larger.**

**Classroom**

****"Hi Asuka."** Shinji said in a seductive voice. Asuka simply froze while the girls she had been talking to giggled behind their hands.**

****"Uhhh...hi Shiinnjii."** She accidentally said his name too long and the girls giggled more.**

****"Just a sec."** Shinji whipped out Kensuke's camcorder and started to record Hikari giving Touji a BIG ol' kiss on the cheek.**

**"Go Touji!"**

**Touji face faulted , Hikari looked around, saw Shinji, and facefaulted too.**

**"Well with that done."**

**Shinji then sat down at his desk and started to upload the schene to his new website.**

****"Heh heh heh."

**A little message box appeared on Shinji's computer screen saying: 'Upload Complete'.**

**-Time passes with every one in the school laughing at the school rep and Touji due to Shinji's website.-**

**After School**

**"So what's your dare?"**

**Shinji, Touji and Kensuke were sitting at a bench next to the basketball court.**

**"So what's your dare!" Shinji repeated himself again getting louder. The three had started a ritual, everyday after school someone had to perform a dare the next day at school or pay the other two ten dollars. The other two choice the dare.**

**"You have to ask Asuka if she will go out with you as loud as possible." "Deal?"**

**Shinji looked at his friends, grinned, and replied "Deal."**

****

**That's it for now. You can tell what's coming next and it aint no stupid lovey dovey stuff.**

**Special thanks to Derek Zischke: one line from his FF OOC gave me the idea for this story: that line was:**

**Asuka: Shinji...I'm bored...you wanna kiss me?**

**Shinji: Hell yes!**

**Next Messed up story I write will be based on the line above it:**

**Asuka: Hey, Wondergirl...**

**Rei: Bite me.**

**Well that's all for now, I have lots of spare time so expect the next chapter soon.**


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff so if you do I beg of you don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff so if you do I beg of you don't sue me!

My First Fanfic So NO MURDER In The Reviews Please.Also keep in mind I

Just started writing a love fic so I have No clue where it is going to end up.

One warning: Shinji has a backbone from the very start.

Also I have never seen NGE so I go on theories and what I have heard and such.

I plan to buy some DVDs soon.

Also let me know if I use Japenese too much.I am currently

trying to learn it and use it by second nature.

**Life With A Backbone**

**Chapter 2**

**Dreams**

**"Why are you so quiet?"Asuka asked in a quavering voice because of his smile.**

**"No reason." He continued to shrug the question off as the two walked to school.**

****

**"So is it a Deal?"After reaching school the pair had split off, Shinji went to find Touji and Kensuke.He wanted to make some money for the date so told them that if he kept asking her during school if the date was still on, that they would have to get him $15 each for the date.**

****

**"It's a Deal.But only if she excepts."With that the three shook hands.**

****

**Classroom**

****"Stand.**Bow. Dismissed."Followed by a lot of noise as kids run out of the classroom to go to lunch and get a break.**

**"So ya gonna do it now?"**

**"Sure. I'll do it now just for you Touji."**

****"Yo, Asuka!"****

****"Ye...ah?"****

**"Will you go out with me tonight?"**

****"Giggle, giggle, giggle."** It was about all the girls could do while the guys were laughing.**

**"O...OK!"**

****"Seven o' Clock!"****

**"O...K."**

**"I don't believe it."**

**"Me neither." Touji replied to Kensuke's statement**

**All Shinji could do was grin.**

****

**Classroom**

**"And this students is how we... yes, Shinji?"**

**"I would simply like to ask Asuka-san if our date is still on."**

**"You couldn't have IMed her? Huh?"**

****"Nope."****

**"Miss Sohryu." *Sigh***

****"Ye...sss."**Asuka sits down aware that her head is reder then her hair.**

****

**Home**

****"So... um.**Were are we going?"**

**"Surprise of course."**

**"Oh."She sounds let down, Shinji notices.**

**"Don't worry.I promise you that you will like it."He drapes his arm across her back around her shoulders, he squeezes her shoulder to help keep her calm.**

**"Bye Misato!"**

**"Bye!"**

**We focus on the clock which reads ****6:45****. Time passes and the clock now reads ****1:00****.**

****

**"We're back!" Shinji cried out when Asuka and himself had stepped through the doorway.**

**"Good.""GO TO YOU"RE ROOMS YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!!!"**

**"o.k." the two teens replied as one.**

**They both headed for Shinji's room.**

**Shinji got in bed first with Asuka laying on top of him holding his hands which are at her waist from the way he is holding her.**

**After which they both drift to sleep, smiling from memories of the nights events.Little do they know that will all change.**

****

**Asuka's Dream**

**"He doesn't want you, you know. He just wants to use you and then throw you away like his father did to his mother."**

**"No Shinji loves me."**

**"Does he?Come and see what awaits you in the future if you continue down this path."**

**The figure before her then swept her arm over a lake.**

**Asuka looked into the lake and saw herself, only about 21.She watched herself walk the streets hoping to find some release from the rain that started to come down.When she found none she went up to a house and asked if she could stay there for a while.Asuka's eyes went wide with surprise from what she saw next.They slammed the door in her face!**

****"WWWWHHHHAAATTTTT?!?!"****

**"Shinji slept with you and then destroyed all your credibility." Replied the voice monotone.'She sounds familiar.' Asuka thought in her head and tried to put a face to the picture."Rei?"**

**With that the figure began to become clear and she Asuka then saw Rei clad in her plug suit.**

**"Yes."**

**"What is this?"she waved her hand around her to emphisase her point.**

**"This is your dream.I am here to tell you the truth."**

**"I won't believe it!I won't." Asuka then curled up into a ball and wept.**

**"There is still more to show you.I will be back."**

****

**Shinji's Dream**

**Shinji looks around the apartment, it looks the same but somethinng is different and he can't put his finger on it.**

***Knock! Knock!***

**"Huh? Oh."Shinji gets up to answer the door Rei steps instantly wraps her arms around him and kisses him.After a while she breaks the kiss.**

**"Did you miss me?"**

****"Uhhhh?!** Huh?"**

**"Did you miss me?" Rei repeated herself giving Shinji a kawaii look.**

****"Yeah.** I guess I…"**

**Shinji was silenced as Rei kissed him again.**

**The two proceeded to Shinji's room were after a while noises are heard.**

****

**Asuka lay witness to all this in her dream."Shinji.How could you?"**

****

**Next chapter will be out soon.**

**Special Thanks to Derek Z, one of the lines from OOC gave me the idea for this story.**

**Asuka:**** Shinji...I'm bored...you wanna kiss me?  
Shinji: Hell yes!**

**Next Story I write will be about the line above it:**

**Asuka:**** Hey, Wondergirl...  
Rei: Bite me.**

****That's all for now please** review, I will even except flames, it says you read part of it.**


	3. Sleeping In

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff so if you do I beg of you don't sue me

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff so if you do I beg of you don't sue me!

** **

**My First Fanfic So NO MURDER In The Reviews Please. Also keep in mind I**

****Just started writing a love fic so I have No clue where it is going to end up.****

**One warning: Shinji has a backbone from the very start. And they are ALL almost OOC. After my first two stories they will be a bit more IC.**

**Also I have never seen NGE so I go on theories and what I have heard and such.**

**I plan to buy some DVDs soon.**

**Also let me know if I use Japenese too much. I am currently**

**trying to learn it and use it by second nature.**

**Life With A BackBone By The Realms**

**Chapter 3**

**Sleeping In**

**Asuka's Dream**

**"NO!!! How could you?"Asuka was on the floor pounding her fists against the ground, crying.**

****

**Real World**

**"Asuka! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!"**

**"Wha…?"**

**"You were having a nightmare. You started to cry and hit my chest."**

**Asuka looked at Shinji's chest and saw that there were in fact bruises.**

****"Gomen."****

**"It's not your fault, just go to sleep."**

****"Da."** Asuka smiled as Shinji wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.**

**"He then kissed her head as she lay her head upon his chest letting the beat of his heart lull her to sleep.**

****

**Morning**

****"WHAT?!?!"** "Bu… bu… b…ut… I can't cook!!!You know that!!!"**

**"Will I can't cook when Asuka and myself are grounded." Shinji said in a high pitched hinting voice.**

****"Fine.** You win."Shinji set down food in front of her.**

****"Bon appetite!"****

**Misato smiled at the boy who had just slide his way out of a grounding.**

**"Bye Misato!" Shinji called from the doorway.**

**"!!!" "Shinji you have over an hour to get to school!!! Why the rush?!?!"**

**Shinji's grin just got larger. "I've got the perfect dare."**

****

**School**

**"I HAVE TO WHAT?!?!"**

**"Say: 'Hikari will you make hot passionate love to me?' across the room while we get it on tape."**

**"…"**

**"Bravo Shinji! I didn't think you would be able to outdo last times dare."**

**"I'm saving the best for you, Kensuke." Shinji grinned, at his joke towards his friend.**

**Kensuke, taking him seriously, "What is it I get to do?"**

**"I was joking with you Kensuke!" Shinji was laughing at his friend.**

**"Oh!"**

**"But I do have a good one for ya."**

***sigh* Shinji just cracked at that and started to laugh at his friend.**

****

**School**

**"Do it now." Shinji was trying to help his friend and having little success.**

****"Hey Hikari?"****

****"Yeah Touji?"** She started to walk over to him and he sweat dropped some more.**

**"Hikari will you make… um… HOT PASSIONATE LOVE TO ME?"Touji tried to say the last five words as fast as possible.**

****"Uh.** Huh?"**

**"If she accepts I'll pay you $50 bucks for a hotel room so we can vid it."**

**Touji sweat dropped some more followed by Hikari that had come close enough to hear Kensuke's whisper. Even Shinji had sweat dropped.**

**"Kensuke I'm going to give you the dare now.You have to ask a girl to be your girlfriend, Touji's choice."**

****"Boys!"** Hikari put her hands on her hips and started to tap her foot.**

**"Why do you do this to each other?" she asked sternly.**

**All three shrugged their shoulders.**

***Sigh***

****

**After School**

****"Hey Touji!** Wait up!"**

**Touji turned around to see Hikari running towards him.**

**"It's a date." She stated smiling. Touji looked at her confused for a moment, then fell over forward, realizing what she meant.**

****"C' mon silly."** Hikari then helped Touji off the ground. Touji walked Hikari to her place.**

**"Pick me up at seven?"**

**"OK." Touji could not stop blushing and Hikari could not stop smiling.**

****

**Shinji's and Asuka's Date**

**"Well this was fun. Thanks."**

****"Your welcome."** "Guess we better start home." The two then stepped into the limo Shinji had rented for the night.**

**"Fine food, fine restaurant, and then, You." Shinji smiled realizing she was going to have a hangover as well as himself. 'We better get home soon before something happens.'**

**Both drunk now, Asuka asks the driver to take them to a certain hotel, the one that Hikari and Touji had gone to. 'Man are we drunk.'**

**They both fell asleep before anything could happen.**

****

**Touji's and Hikari's Room**

**"Well this was a pleasant even though we didn't…"**

**"Thanks again Hikari, I guess I am just not ready."**

**"It's not your fault." Hikari responded kindly. Then getting a mad expression on her face she angrily said "It's that camera's fault!"**

**Touji looked at the wall to see the camera, he gave a weak smile then looked up at Hikari.Since he was lying down on her lap with her sitting up he could see she was somewhat upset.Pulling her head down Touji kissed her on the lips.**

****

**Morning: Shinji's and Asuka's room**

****"Massive hangover."**Were the first words out of Shinji's mouth that morning.**

****"Serves you right!"**Hearing someone's voice he looked up to see… **

****"MISATO!!!"****

**"What did you two do last night? Hhhhhhhmmmmmmm?"**

**"Got drunk and fell asleep before we could do anything."**

**"We'll at least you two didn't."**

**"How did you find us?"**

**"I got worried so I called the Chauffer to see where you two went last. I then asked where you were at the front desk."**

**"Oh."Shinji was shocked by the simple answer.**

**"C'mon lets get you two home."**

**"Can you give us a lift?"**

****"Hmm?**HIKARI?!?! TOUJI?!?! WHAT IS THIS?"**

**"We didn't do anything." Hikari quickly said."I can vouch for them on that."came another voice.Misato looked in the hall only to see Kensuke.**

**"And who are you with?" Kensuke pointed at Touji and Hikari. Misato of course got the wrong idea. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

**"NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Kensuke quickly responded to this thought that he was by.**

****

**Next chapter will be out soon.**


	4. Confessions And Goddesses

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff so if you do I beg of you don't sue me

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff so if you do I beg of you don't sue me!**

****

****My First Fanfic So NO MURDER Please.** Also keep in mind I**

**Just started writing a love fic so I have No clue where it is going to end up.**

**One warning: Shinji has a backbone from the very start. And they are ALL almost OOC. After my first two stories they will be a bit more IC.**

**Also I have never seen NGE so I go on theories and what I have heard and such.**

**I plan to buy some DVDs soon.**

**Also let me know if I use Japanese too much. I am currently**

**trying to learn it and use it by second nature.**

**Life With A BackBone By The Realms**

**Chapter 4**

**Confessions and Goddesses**

**Misato's Apartment**

**"So what happened I want every detail?" Misato had taken them all back to her apartment to interrogate them to find out what happened. They first started by watching the video recording, which Misato gave to Touji and Hikari, then she put them all in Shinji's room while she interrogated all of them, one by one. She started with Shinji and Asuka since she didn't know what happened to them as much.**

**"Well. We went to the restaurant, ordered food; Rei showed up and ordered us some 'Fine Wine'. We got drunk, went to look at the lake near the restaurant, after that we decided to go home, got more drunk, Asuka asked the driver to take them to 'Pierre's Hotel For Young Lovers'. We got a room and fell asleep." Misato looked questioningly at him.**

**"You mean you didn't…"**

**"NO!" "OK. Sorry. Jeez."**

**Asuka's story was the same.**

****

**"So what happened I want every detail?" She had moved onto Hikari.**

**"We went to the hotel… um… '****Pierre****'s Hotel For Young Lovers'. We got a room, watched Kensuke set up all his equipment for about half an hour. He left. We stripped down to almost nothing…"**

**"What did you strip down to?"**

**"I was wearing Panties and my little sister's shirt so that it would be smaller." She was blushing a deep red. "He was wearing his boxers." Pause.**

**"Continue."**

**"I sat on the bed and he put his head in my lap. We talked as I stroked his hair, we tried but neither one of us could due to the cameras. All I got was a passionate kiss and a kiss on my bellybutton. He was trying to wake me up." She was blushing harder but was smiling a blissful smile.**

**Touji's Story was the same.**

**"Ok. All of you, out here, now!" The teens quickly scrambled to get there.**

**"OK. Here's the deal. If you promise to never try something like this until you are at least 16 then I will call all your parents and tell them we had a slumber party or something." All 5 kids' faces lit up as they attacked Misato in bear hugs.**

****

**Shinji's Room**

**"Just _WHY are we having a slumber party in__ MY room?"_All 5 kids were present in Shinji's room trying to remain quiet so not to wake Misato.**

****

**"Because you are so sweet." Asuka pecked Shinji on the cheek giving him a kawaii look.**

**"So Touji."Who have you chosen for Kensuke?"**

**"You know that new kid?"**

**"HIM!?!?"**

**"No.I went over to his house once and he has a sister Kensuke's age."**

**"I thought he had a brother?" Kensuke was sweating bullets at his friend's conversation.**

**"Twin brother."Asuka commented not wanting to be left out of the conversation.**

**"She's not really his sister."Everyone looked at Hikari who had been quiet until now.**

**"What do you mean?"Shinji was the first to ask the question on all of there minds.**

**"She's just a friend who lives with them."**

**"How come you know this Hikari?"Touji asked the smiling Hikari on his lap.**

**"She told me.I've been to her house.She is very nice.I feel sorry for her though."Hikari looked away a little sad for her new friend.**

**"Why?"Asuka was intrigued by all this.She knew very little about the new students other than NERV was interested in them and that they always got straight A's. Except for Jonathon.**

**"Jonathon is a major hentai."**

**"He is?"Touji was unaware of this fact.All he knew was that they all lived together in a house with two rooms. Mauriah with a room to herself.**

**At that he also knew that Scott did all the cooking and cleaning.**

**"Yeah! Haven't you ever noticed how he looks at girls!"**

**"Yeah he looks at me funny."Asuka put a face of total revulsion on her face.**

**"Uh-hmmm!"This was the first time Kensuke had made any noise.**

**"Scott is one of my friends and he told me that Jonathon has TWICE the normal 'Hentai Pattern'. What ever that is. Due to the fact that they are twins and that Scott is celibate all the hentai part of them went into Jonathon."After that small speech all they did was stare at Kensuke.**

**"Why does Mauriah live with him?!?!"Asuka and Hikari were unaware of this information.**

**"Because Scott is stronger, faster, and smarter then Jonathon.So he can protect Mauriah.Besides, she is pretty tough herself."**

****

**With this new information they all decided to go to sleep.**

**"Oyasumi-nasai Shinji."**

**"Oyasumi-nasai Asuka."**

**"Oyasumi-nasai Toji."**

**"Oyasumi-nasai Hikari."**

**"Oh please!"Kensuke rolled his eyes and went to sleep with the rest of his friends.**

****

**Morning**

**"Ohayoo-gozaimas!"Shinji was the first one up.**

**Having set Asuka down he had gone to cook breakfast for them and a special breakfast for Misato.**

****

**Having eaten breakfast the group decided to do something since there was no school.**

**"What are we going to do?" Kensuke was getting very bored.**

**"I'll do anything as long as we do it NOW!!!"**

**"Fine. Let's go."Shinji then stood up and started to put his shoes on.Turning back he saw that the others were staring at him in confusion.**

**"Trust me."**

**They looked at each other then got up to follow Shinji.**

****

**Sidewalk**

**"So where are we going?" Touji had been asking him as well as the rest of the group but they still followed him.**

**"What's the camera for?"**

**Shinji stopped; grabbed Touji's shoulder and pulled him off to the side.**

**"We are going to Scott's house."**

**Touji looked at him in surprise and then smiled.**

**"Right."**

**The group continued to walk to Scott's house.**

**When they reached the house Kensuke was panicking.**

**Shinji and Touji stood in front of the group.**

**"One thing…" Touji started.**

**"You are to call him 'The Realms' or 'Realms', ok?" Shinji finished.**

**"…"**

**"Ok." Hikari answered with a smile towards Touji.**

**"Yeah." Asuka added with a smile towards Shinji.**

**Shinji then walked up to the door and knocked.**

**"Get up here Kensuke." Touji whispered to his friend.**

***Sigh***

**"Hello." Shinji turned around to see a smiling goddess.**

**"Uhhhh. Hi!My friend Kensuke has a question for you."**

**Shinji then stepped to the side and watched as Touji dragged and pushed his friend up to the door.**

**"He…Hello."Kensuke took one look at the girl and thought about Aphrodite possibly having a daughter.**

**"****Would you go out with me?****"Shinji laughed at his friend to afraid to talk any louder than a whisper.**

**"What?"The girl just continued to smile at the boy in front of her.**

**"Why does he have a camera?" The girl looked at the two girls for some answers but all they did was shake their heads.**

**"Will… you… um… go outwithme?"Kensuke finished the question very quickly.**

**"Come on in."The girl waved her hand towards the door.The group went in with Mauriah coming in last.**

**"Shinji, Touji, Realms wants to see you."**

**"O.K."Touji and Shinji left to go in to the backyard were Realms normally was during the day.**

**"Asuka, Hikari, can you do me a favor?"**

**"O.K."The two girls replied.**

**"Can you go get me these spices?"**

**Asuka took the list and held it so she and Hikari could read it.**

**"Sayoonara!" Hikari called as they left.Mauriah just waved.**

**"Now what's this you keep trying to say?" Mauriah continued to smile.**

**"Will… um… will… you go out… with… me?"Mauriah giggled before responding."Sure!"**

**"Really!!!!" Kensuke was completely shocked by this.**

**"YEAH KENSUKE!!!"Kensuke and Mauriah looked around to see Touji cheering them on as Shinji video taped them with Realms standing behind them, smiling at the scene.They both blushed. 'She looks even cuter when she blushes' Kensuke thought to himself.**

**Mauriah looked back at Kensuke. "When?Tonight?"**

**"O.K.!!!!!!" Kensuke was thanking the gods for his luck.**

**"Just be nice to my sister. O.K. Kensuke?"Realms was still smiling at the scene.**

**"Yeah! I will!"**

**"Will when are you taking her out?"Realms continued.**

**"Tonight?" He looked at Mauriah when he asked the question. She nodded her head **

**"Mmm-hmm."**

**"Excellent! I will make sure she is ready."He started to leave beckoning Kensuke to follow him. Shinji and Touji stayed behind to interview Mauriah.**

****

**"Do you need anything for your date?" Kensuke stared at Realms, still surprised at his maturity.**

**"I don't know."**

**"Let's find something for you two to do. O.K.?"**

****"Yeah!"****

****

**-Time passes-**

****"O.K.** That's all set up. You are officially ready for tonight.You O.K.?"**

****"Yeah."** Kensuke answered him looking at the ground looking up. "Thanks."**

**Realms just gave him a smile.**

**"Well you better get going."**

**Kensuke looked at his watch. "Yeah."**

****

**-Later-**

**"Did you two over do it?"**

**"No Mauriah. We didn't."He was giving her a back massage.**

**"How long has it been since you went out on a date?" Realms asked her.**

**"'Bout a 100 years.Why?"**

**Realms just smiled."Jonathon is going to be mad."**

**"Oh well. So what do you think of him."**

**"He won't try anything."**

**"Good."**

**Fade out.**

****

**Coming up next: Kensuke's Date**

**No, I did not put myself in this story.I just use the names of one of the characters from a story I wrote for fun.I do however, use my friend's names.**

**On one last note I will not publish any more chapters until I get some more reviews.**


	5. Kensuke's Date And Jonathon

Kensuke's Date And Jonathon

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff so if you do I beg of you don't sue me!**

****

**My First Fanfic So NO MURDER Please.**** Also keep in mind I**

**Just started writing a love fic so I have No clue where it is going to end up.**

**One warning: Shinji has a backbone from the very start. And they are ALL almost OOC. After my first two stories they will be a bit more IC.**

**Also I have never seen NGE so I go on theories and what I have heard and such.**

**I plan to buy some DVDs soon.**

**Also let me know if I use Japanese too much. I am currently**

**trying**** to learn it and use it by second nature sometimes.**

**Life With A BackBone By The Realms**

**Chapter 5**

**Kensuke's Date And Jonathon**

**We watch the Realm's household from above until a limo pulls up.A 14 year old kid wearing a white tux gets out and walks towards the front door with flowers.Someone answers the door, it's Realms.He brings the boy in.A few moments later the boy and Mauriah leave.We move upward more until we see a man who looks obviously strong and has his arms crossed in front of his chest, hovering in the sky laying witness to all.'What is she DOING?!?I MUST speak to Realms about this.'The man then falls to the ground. Puts his arms at his side and walks up to the front door and goes in.**

**"REALMS!!!**** WHAT IS THIS?!?!"**

**"What's what?" comes the reply from the kitchen.The man walks to the kitchen with electricity racing out from him due to his intense anger.**

**"Where is she going?" the man asks trying to keep calm knowing the man who he is talking to could easily kill him.**

**"On a date Jonathon."****Realms responded aware of the anger from his twin.**

**"WHAT!?!?"**** He starts to show more anger from the amount of electricity crackling around him.**

**"Mauriah went on a date.So what?"Realms turned around to look at his twin.If you were to look at these two you would not think they were twins.Realms is completely cool, confident where he should be, intelligent, and 'Deadly.' Were the words Jonathon associated with his twin. Due to the fact that he looked like he worked out once in a while but he was stronger than Jonathon who looked like he worked out all the time. Jonathon was hot headed, cocky, stubborn, and clumsy when angry.**

**"SO WHAT?!?!"**** Jonathon spat."SHE'S MINE!!!" He also gestured with his thumb pointing at his chest.**

**"Mauriah is only living here to train under me."Realms was now staring his brother down.**

**"I'M GOING TO STOP HER!!!" Jonathon then leapt to the door, threw it open, started to leap out but ran into Realms.**

**"!!!" "Damn you!!!"**

**"You are not going to do this to Mauriah!"Jonathon tried to leap past him but Realms just threw him into the ground."I REPEAT!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING AFTER THEM!!!" Realms was now a bit angry at his brother's actions.**

**"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"****Jonathon tried to jump past him but Realms just grabbed his leg and smashed him into the ground leaving a huge hole.He then followed up by grabbing his neck and knocking him unconscious with a smash to the stomach.**

***Sigh* 'Take care Mauriah.'Realms then carried Jonathon to his bed.**

****

**Limo**

**Mauriah is having a good time teasing Kensuke about his shyness by being bold.**

**"Well then we could…" she finished by licking his ear which made Kensuke shudder.**

**"(Giggle sounds)"**

**"That's not funny."Kensuke responded. "How would you like it if I did that to you?"**

**"O.k." she said with a smile.**

**"Uhhhhhh…"**

**"I'm joking with you Kensuke, you need to lighten up."**

**"O.K."****Kensuke then relaxed and teased her back. The view stops as we watch them through the back window then we watch as the limo leaves.**

****

**-****Time********Passes**** and we see one of the view clocks in the**

**Realm's household reading ****1:09**** then clicking to 1:10-**

**"I'm back Realms!" Mauriah called out from the doorway.**

**"Realms?"****She walks to the back door to see Realms wearing his skin tight battle clothes.Pure black with streaks of Night Blue that always reminded her of scars.He was also wearing the his training boots and gloves. '200 lbs. each' she thought to herself.At the moment the phone rang.**

**"Huh?"Realms looked up to see Mauriah heading for the phone.He put his gloves back on and continued to train.**

****

**"Hello? Realm's residence." Mauriah greeted the caller with one of her kawaii voices and a smile on her face due to the night's events.She got an upset face and answered in monotone. "No we will not be a part of your organization Mr. Ikari." She then slammed the phone down.**

****

**Realms continued to train aware that Mauriah was coming outside.**

**"What?" he asked once she got close.**

**"You know."**

**"Yeah.****But I still want you to tell me."With that he punched the dummy making a hole in its chest.**

**"How many of those do you go through?" Mauriah asked at the annoyance that she couldn't.**

**"Too many."******

****

**Morning: School**

**"Did you see it?"**

**"Yeah!**** Everyone has thanks to Shinji's website."**

**News had spread fast of Kensuke's luck with the girl commonly known as 'The Goddess'.**

**"Why is she standing with Realms?" Shinji was getting irritated from all the people complimenting him. He stretched from his position chest propped up with his arms behind his head, and eyes closed.**

**"They talk a lot about something. She won't tell me what though." Kensuke answered his friend."Where is everyone else?" Kensuke looked around noticing the absence of three people.**

**"Asuka's at home, sick, Touji and Hikari are at that hotel again."**

**"Oh." With that the two went back to there quiet wonders.**

****

**"Why do we go to school?" Mauriah asked this question everyday.**

**"To have fun."**** Was Realm's reply every time she asked.**

**"Fun?"**** "You call _THIS fun?!?"_**

**"Yep."**** Realms replied with a smile as he continued walking to his class.**

**Mauriah looked around then ran to catch up to Realms.**

**"Do you ever have contests with Jonathon here?"**

**"Yep."******

**"…" Mauriah was getting annoyed with her teacher's refusal to talk this morning. 'Just like every morning.'**

****

**"Hey Kensuke!"**** Mauriah had finally found him.**

**Shinji swiveled his camera and turned it on.**

**"Hi Mauriah.**** Have a good night's sleep?"**

**"I had a good night she said trying to avoid questions that would arouse suspicion. Shinji noticed and showed this by opening his eyes and looking at the Goddess. He closed his eyes again and thought about this.**

**"Are we going out tonight?" Kensuke asked a bit more brave than usual.**

**"Yeah.**** I don't expect it to be as glamorous because my brother isn't helping. But that's ok." She gave Kensuke a kawaii smile.**

**"Thanks.Why do you call him your brother?"**

**"I don't know. We were really good friends then I left because of Jonathon, but came back because he is the best."**

**"At what?"******

**"He is so far undefeated by anyone."**

**"!!!" "REALLY!!!" "I better stay on his good side. If he can beat up Jonathon then it is something to fear."**

**"Speaking of Jonathon, he is kind of mad at you, but Realms will keep you safe.He acts like a big brother, I guess that is why I call him brother. He is a bit over protective of me." She smiled some more at Kensuke.**

**"I am?" Mauriah was startled, not knowing Realms was behind her.**

**"Hey Realms."******

**"Hey Shinji."******

**"Where's Jonathon?"**

**"Unconscious."**

**"!!!" "…" 'Figures.'**

****

**Realm's Backyard**

**"You need to concentrate!""Stop thinking about tonight!"**

**"Ouch!"Mauriah fell down holding her chest."Foul!"**

**"I don't call fouls when you hit me '_There'."_**

**"Shut up!" Mauriah snapped.**

**"Jonathon. Care for a round?"**

**"Huh?" Mauriah looked around to see Jonathon looking at her.**

**"You O.K.?"******

**"Yeah.**** I'm not hurt. Just my pride." She glared at Realms before going inside to get ready for her date.**

**They stood there in silence watching were she had gone inside for a moment. They both looked at each other at the same time.**

**"That wasn't fair you know."**

**"I know but I have to prepare her."**

**"For?"******

**"Real life.**** She's still young."**

**"She's over 600 years old!"**

**"And still a child." Pause. "So do you want to go a round?"**

**Pause**

**"Sure." He lowered his head letting his bangs fall in front of his eyes.**

**"Let's go."With that the two started to fight. Jonathon going full bore and Realms not even trying.**

****

**"So, where are we going?"**

**"A restaurant that Realms told me serves food you like."**

**"Really!"******

**"Yeah."**** Kensuke look down at the ground.Mauriah looking over and noticing something is wrong.**

**"What's wrong?" She asks in a worried voice.**

**"I don't want to burden you."**

**"I don't want this to ruin our date."Kensuke looks up at her for a moment thinking.**

**"NERV called me today and told me to keep an eye on you because you aren't who I think you are and that you held more secrets then you are telling me."**

**Mauriah bit her lip."Kensuke; (pause)it's true. I'm not who you think I am, and I am holding secrets." Kensuke looked at her in a way of shock, worry, and asking her to continue.**

**Looking at the ground to avoid eye contact she continued.**

**"Well, I don't know where to start… um.When I was growing up I showed extreme abilities that no other child my age had. Fast, agile, strong, smart, and I obviously had a good figure." She gestured this with a wave to her body."My mother who I though I took after was not very attractive.A couple years later my father took me to meet a man.He ran a couple of tests on me and then told my dad that 'I was enough to be admitted.' my dad was very happy at that."Kensuke listened with all of his attention as the woman commonly known as 'The Goddess' told him about her past.**

**"My dad took me someplace that was… near perfect." She smiled at the memory, she had closed her eyes some time ago."My dad told me it was called 'The Realms'…"**

**"Wait… isn't that Scott's nickname?"**

**"Yeah.****He one of Earth's Realms, responsible for protecting the Earth and to have a good time.I'm here to train under Realms so that I can take over one of the older Realms of Earth about to retire."**

**"So… you're an alien?"**

**"Kinda." She brought her legs up to her knees from her nervousness.**

**"I wa… I still am human but now I am Realms too."**

**"So do Realms just get those abilities?"**

**"Realms…Scott and Jonathon are beings stronger than me."**

**"What are you?""A 'Female'." She replied blushing.**

**"?!?!""Scott's called a 'Halves' and Jonathon is a 'Na'.Halves are the most powerful of Realms."**

**"Wow!"**

****

**-The night continues-**

**"I had a wonderful time Kensuke." Mauriah waved goodbye to the boy giving him a kawaii smile.She closed the door, leaned against it and sighed.**

**"You told him."**

**"Without even opening her eyes she could tell that it was Scott (Author's Notes: There voices are the same except that Scott's is deeper.)**

**"Yes. Did you follow?"**

**Pause**

**"I respect your privacy."**

**"Where's Jonathon?"**

**"Out back." He made a gesture with his head in a back motion (think pointing with your head. You know, a nod in that direction!)**

**"Tough night."**** Scott observed.**

**"Yeah."****Scott then picked her up and carried her to her bed and held her where she cried into his chest.**

****

**Next Chapter: I Don't Know (Sorry!(Author ducks brick thrown threw window) It will be out soon though as long as I get enough reviews.. or if I just get bored.Please review and read my new story that will be coming out soon.**


End file.
